


Girasol

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Melancholy, Memories, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Neji ha muerto. Esto ha afectado directamente a su maestro. Equipo Gai.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Girasol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

La muerte dura cinco minutos pero duele para siempre.

El corazón late en su pecho con misterio. No sabe si en algún momento se detendrá. Quizá, cree, realmente lo hará.

No hoy, sin embargo. Hoy no.

Agradece en silencio ese hecho e infla el pecho. Sus manos se tambalean a sus lados y sus dedos acarician el borde de plástico.

Mira al frente. Parpadea. La imagen no se borra por más que quiera, la imagen no cambia. _No despierta._

Gai se hunde un momento en su lugar con un desazón al respecto, con una inconformidad y furia que le hacen sentir desesperación e impotencia antes de que la tristeza se incremente al punto de sepultar su furia y todo lo demás.

Suspira. Su respiración se extiende apenas frente a su rostro antes de que un silencio profundo llene el lugar.

Nada. Gai no ve nada. Gai no ve a nadie. Y sin embargo, _ahí_ está.

Las letras grabadas parecen decir algo. Es su nombre. Una hendidura delgada que atraviesa un pedazo de lápida. Es todo lo que queda de él. Es en lo que se ha convertido, es todo lo que ahora puede mirar. Un nombre sobre una piedra. Nada más.

Gai lo lee con atención, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, como si sus dedos no conocieran los bordes, como si su puño no se hubiera clavado en los recovecos de la placa, como si no hubieran caído ahí sus lágrimas.

Ahora lo ve en calma. El dolor sigue ahí, por supuesto, intacto, el deseo de lanzarse al suelo y lamentarse le acaricia la nuca como un escalofrío que lo hace flaquear.

No se lo permite. Sonríe. No quiere llorar.

Sus ojos leen nuevamente el nombre y este tiene el mismo efecto que cada una de las veces.

_Neji Hyuga._

Cada diminuta línea un espasmo, cada centímetro un arrepentimiento, cada espacio un recuerdo.

Traga con dificultad. Sabe que Neji no querría que llorara, así qué sonríe un momento y se lamenta al mismo tiempo, solo para hacerlo enfadar.

Niega sobre su sonrisa remojada. Si cierra los ojos aún es capaz de mirarlo delante de él, con sus brazos cruzados, con su mirada distante, con su gesto serio que parecía demasiado esquivo y tímido para creer.

Si se concentra lo suficiente Gai aún puede escucharlo gritar, aún puede percibir sus suspiros pesados, su tono solemne, su risa como un silbido que muchas veces se esforzaba en ocultar.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo sonreír, Neji? —Le había preguntado alguna vez en un susurro. — ¿Qué tiene de malo la libertad?

_Libertad._

Gai se había arrepentido de sus palabras. El gesto de Neji había bailado un poco antes de volverse una figura impávida y pétrea que le miraba con desdén e indiferencia.

Neji se apartó. Su mano fue inconscientemente a su frente. La jaula rechinando sobre su cabeza. Un hermoso pájaro de bellas plumas de seda. Los barrotes apretados a su alrededor siempre fueron las cadenas de su prisión.

_Ahora no hay_ _cadenas_. Piensa Gai mientras sus ojos acarician una vez más el nombre sobre la tumba. _Ahora ya no hay jaula._

_Ahora ya no hay nada._

Esa noche acamparon a mitad del bosque. Entre la oscuridad de su guardia Gai notó a Neji caminando hacia él como un extraño fantasma. Su rostro cohibido y fruncido, el miedo saltando como extrañas chispas desde algún lugar en su interior, desde su debilidad que se negaba casi tercamente a aceptar.

— No puedo hacerlo — le dijo. Sus manos juntas al frente le dieron la expresión casi tierna de un niño —. ¿Cómo se siente?

_¿Cómo se siente la libertad?_

Gai se pregunta con vaga ilusión si lo sabe ahora. En el fondo entiende que no.

La muerte, se pensaba, te liberaba de todo. La marca de su frente había desaparecido al final. ¿Había alcanzado a saborear la libertad? ¿Había valido la pena para gozarla ciegamente en su agonía?

Gai ríe apenas. Neji murió pensando que había vivido atrapado. Pero él sabe que Neji había sido libre en todo momento. Los destinos no existían, nadie tenía una misión en la vida, y eso era genial. Eso era la libertad.

Neji había decidido saltar sobre el ataque. Neji había decidido poner su propia regla más allá de las reglas del clan. Neji había ganado su derecho de morir. Neji había sido libre de morir.

A su mente llegan las risas. La fogata alta, su equipo muy junto mientras Gai contaba una historia mitad cierta y mitad inventada.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Había gritado TenTen, una risa salvaje y suelta brotó de sus labios delicados — ¡Tiene que ser mentira!

Gai negó a sus palabras y lo afirmó. Todos rieron ante eso, todos comentaron tonterías. Las mejillas de Neji suavemente rosadas resaltaban entre su palidez habitual, su risa arrastrada por el viento golpeaba las hojas de los árboles, su felicidad exteriorizada calentaba sus corazones.

Gai lo había mirado. _Eres libre Neji._ Pensó, el chico bromeó de nuevo y todos rieron.

Esa noche los abrazó calurosamente a cada uno, los amaba como un desesperado, los adoraba, a sus ojos eran una fresca y renovadora mañana.

Puede sentir ahora el cuerpo de Neji entre sus brazos, la forma en la que se retorcía y luchaba intentando alejarse antes de rendirse y permítele a Gai apretarlo con cariño y amor. Paradójicamente siempre sentía a Neji correspondiendo al abrazo tímidamente sobre su espalda.

Gai suspira. El calor de su cuerpo se ha evaporado ahora de sus manos y su recuerdo se deshace y se hace largo.

Lo olvida. Sobre su cabeza la única sensación que queda es la de cuerpo de Neji envuelto en una sábana blanca de seda.

— Tenemos que seguir peleando — dijo alguien, Lee había dejado a Neji en el suelo. Sus ojos nublados por el dolor ya no tenían ninguna especie de razón.

Gai lo apartó. No podía dejar que hiciera nada, Lee estaba lo suficientemente trastornado por la situación y no quería generarle más acciones difíciles o innecesarias.

Tomó su mochila y sacó una sábana. Sus ojos miraron el cuerpo deshecho de Neji, su expresión vacía, sus ojos apenas cerrados, su boca ahora pálida manchada de sangre reseca que se hacía una costra gruesa en su pecho, en lo que _quedaba_ de su cuerpo.

Le quitó las ramas clavadas, una a una. La sensación acuosa aún lo atormenta y siente la espesura de la sangre fría entre los dedos, entre las uñas, picando dolorosamente bajo su piel como diminutas agujas.

La imagen le causa pesadillas aún. No, no porque Neji se viera mal, no porque le diera asco o miedo su cadáver hueco. Gai tenía pesadillas porque al mirarlo entendió lo que había sufrido, lo que no había podido evitar, lo que no podía aceptar. Lo había perdido.

Lo había perdido para _siempre_.

Sobre los huecos espantosos Gai miró su corazón maltrecho. La sangre regándose apenas por su figura deshilachada y suelta como un pedazo de trapo viejo.

El olor ocre aún le pica la nariz cuando respira. Gai ya no recuerda ningún otro olor. Gai ya no puede deshacerse de la sensación, del horror, de la desesperación.

Puede ver aún el charco de sangre en el que está. La vista del interior del cuerpo arruinado de Neji le causa escalofríos y sus manos tiemblan cuando coloca la sábana sobre su figura ahora demasiado pálida.

No pudo evitarlo y lo recogió en sus brazos. Su mano tocando su mejilla apenas con la punta de sus yemas como si pudiera romperlo.

Estaba frío. Ahora _siempre_ estaría frío.

Gai quiso pensar que estaba en calma, que estaba dormido. Neji parecía sonreír aún entre la maraña desilusionada de su expresión desahuciada.

¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era capaz de soñar en ese lugar?

Lo recogió entre sus brazos y lo cargó hasta sacarlo algunos metros del campo de batalla.

Gai puede recordar la sensación de su cuerpo flácido y liviano sobre sus brazos. Ahora nunca será capaz de olvidarlo. La frialdad, la ligereza, la nula resistencia en unas extremidades cada vez más rígidas, cada vez más y más marchitas.

Era ahora una propia herida. Sobre sus manos llevaba las marcas de su cadáver grabadas como un tatuaje que nunca podría borrar.

Llevaría cargando el cadáver de Neji la eternidad.

Su rostro se contrae. Incluso ahora todavía puede sentirlo suelto y vacío sobre sus brazos, recargado en su pecho sin resistencia, su cabello largo acariciando sus muñecas con un rasgueo que le escoce la piel.

Lo recostó lejos del ajetreo. El suelo se veía a través de su cuerpo y Gai lo cubrió con delicadeza, como si lo arrullara, como si fuera algún otro día de misión en donde Neji dormía y Gai lo veía con ternura y acomodaba la cobija bajo su barbilla.

Gai lamenta eso. Lamenta que quedara incompleto, que al quitar las ramas no hubiera nada que juntar o recuperar y el boquete doloroso expusiera sus entrañas y su corazón.

Al final, acarició su rostro. Le dijo que volvería con la voz apretada y subió la sábana hasta su frente con los dedos temblorosos.

Gai no pudo volver por él.

Aún lamenta eso, aún lamenta no poder haber cumplido a su promesa.

Cuando despertó era demasiado tarde para todo. El funeral había sido algunos días atrás, Hiashi se había encargado de todo.

No pudo despedirse de Neji como hubiera querido. No le pudo decir adiós, no pudo mirarlo una vez más.

Ahora solo una lápida. La punta de sus dedos acariciando su mejilla en sus recuerdos.

Neji no era ahora más que eso, una roca en la que se había convertido su cuerpo, su cara, su sonrisa, su expresión. Todos acababan de esa forma. Un nombre grabado sobre una piedra. Otra tumba sobre la cual llorar.

Gai piensa en eso mientras la risa de Neji golpea sus recuerdos.

_Esa es la manera en la que lo crié._ Se dice, porque sabe que Neji estaba dispuesto a morir por lo que amaba tanto como él había estado dispuesto a morir por ello. Morir por lo que era correcto.

Se pregunta entonces si está orgulloso de lo que hizo, si está orgulloso de que Neji se haya arrojado a la muerte de esa manera, sin deberla, sin merecerla.

_Sí._ Gai asiente. Lo está.

Aun así hay una forma extraña en su cabeza. La culpa de no haber podido ser él quien muriera, de no haber podido evitar que las cosas surgieran de esa manera.

_Tomar tu propia vida es egoísta._ Le habían dicho. Gai no lo había creído.

_No era un suicidio_. Repetía. _Era un sacrificio._

Aun así la imagen solitaria de Neji recargado contra un árbol llegaba a su cabeza. Le gustaba mirar a los pájaros volar. Le gustaba oírlos cantar y le gustaban muchas cosas más.

Pero Neji no se había permitido casi nada. Neji era incapaz de continuar, Neji sufría.

Gai no quiere pensar que hay razones de fondo para lo que hizo, pero tampoco quiere pensar que no hay razones para el suicidio.

Era el dolor lo que lo hacía tan tentador. Y las personas con dolor harían cualquier cosa por no sentir más dolor.

Neji había tomado un camino. Quería creer que había calmado su dolor.

Cuando había abierto la octava puerta había pensado en Neji. Se juntarían pronto. No fallaría a su enseñanza y se arrojaría con tanta valentía como él.

Se requería mucha fuerza para hacerlo. Se necesitaba demasiado valor para hacer algo como eso. Lo que Neji había hecho había sido un acto heroico.

Neji era un héroe.

Pero los héroes siempre acababan rápidamente debajo del suelo.

No había podido morir con su técnica final.

Sobrevivió, pese a todo, sobrevivió. Él y no Neji. Él y no Neji.

No había podido seguirlo, se habían separado sus caminos.

Toda la gente que amaba estaba destinada a morir. Lo sabía. Podía soportar esa realidad. Lo que Gai no podía soportar era cuando morían y él no. Lo que Gai no podía soportar era vivir lo suficiente para llorar una vez más.

A su mente viene un recuerdo. El sol sobre la cara, el pasto verde y fresco rodeándolos, sus respiraciones agitadas por el entrenamiento, sus sonrisas, la satisfacción, el cosquilleo suave de la paz, de la tranquilidad.

— Estoy exhausto — había comentado Gai, el sudor de su rostro haciéndole arder los ojos.

— Es lo normal considerando su edad — TenTen se había reído, su pequeño rostro ovalado lo había mirado.

— No soy tan viejo — Gai se había erguido suavemente con falsa y exagerada molestia, porque era su modo de juguetear con los demás.

Sin embargo, fue Neji quien habló.

— Lo eres — su voz fue suave, modulada, sus ojos transparentes miraron a Gai con seriedad — Para un ninja, lo eres.

Sus palabras quebraron la escena. Las sonrisas vacilaron sobre sus rostros antes de disolverse en su totalidad.

— Los ninjas mueren jóvenes — continuó — Los _buenos_ ninjas mueren jóvenes.

Gai tragó. Había una oscuridad escalofriante detrás de su afirmación que lo preocupó.

— Neji, eso no es así… — Neji había negado y se había encogido sobre el pasto. Sus ojos diáfanos contemplaron el cielo con profundidad.

— Siempre he creído que tendré una vida corta — suspiró. Había alivio en su respiración —. Por eso…

Gai no recuerda qué más dijo. Sus palabras se cortaron después de su declaración.

Piensa en eso ahora tanto como lo pensó en ese momento.

_¿Qué tan corta es una vida corta?_

Gai no puede responder. No hay respuesta. La vida siempre parece demasiado corta. La vida siempre se reduce a un parpadeo, al ver como brotan y mueren los pastos entre tus dedos.

No hay manera en la que alguien realmente pueda olvidar a un ser querido que se ha ido. Nada lo alivia. Nadie está listo para eso. Y entonces, cuando te acostumbras, es tu momento de partir también.

La vida es una herida abierta para siempre.

No existen los cierres. No existe un final. No existe la paz.

Las palabras le pican la lengua entonces. Quiere decir algo, quiere orar por él, quiere lanzar un discurso delante de él.

No lo hace. No lo hizo cuando estuvo vivo, cuando Neji respiraba, cuando verdaderamente _contaba_.

Entonces Gai no puede hacer nada más que ver el nombre inscrito como si contuviera algún misterio, como si hubiera algún mensaje, algún secreto.

Ahora solo puede quedarse en un rincón y mirar en silencio.

— Yo no hubiera querido que esto le pasara a alguno de mis hijos — su voz está empapada de amargura y dolor.

Gai no se abstiene ni se avergüenza de usar esa palabra. Sus ojos enfocan al frente y su gesto se tuerce ligeramente mientras lucha casi inútilmente contra el dolor. Ningún esfuerzo parece realmente suficiente, por supuesto. En su expresión no hay más que un desbordante y agrio dolor.

_Son mis hijos._ Piensa con determinación. _Era mi hijo._

Se recarga en la silla. Sus músculos se tensan y su quijada tiembla rígida antes de que no pueda luchar más y las lágrimas broten. Está cansado. Está cansado de todo y al mirarse un momento no puede evitar el escozor de la obviedad.

Neji no está en ese lugar.

Neji no volverá.

Piensa en su vocecita, cuando era más joven, cuando llegó a sus brazos por primera vez y peleó con toda su fuerza. Era un genio, un prodigio, Gai sabía que podía llegar mucho más allá de cualquier expectativa. Neji había nacido para destacar.

Pero Neji estaba solo. A menudo sus ojos parecían cuestionarse si ellos eran realmente sus amigos, si eran realmente un equipo, una familia, un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

“— No hay forma en la que pueda explicarlo, Neji — había respondido Gai a su pregunta aquella noche bajo el velo mortecino de la luna —. La libertad… la libertad yace en tu corazón, en ningún otro lugar.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? — sus ojos grandes lo habían mirado. El corazón de Gai se había aplastado contra su pecho y había golpeado sus costillas con un extraño dolor.”

Gai suspira ahora. Las lágrimas se resecan contra sus mejillas y un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo pese a que la calidez del sol de la mañana le entibia la espalda.

Gai desearía que hubiera una manera de arreglar las cosas, de cambiar de lugar, de volver atrás, de volver a empezar.

¿Era egoísta pensar en mantener a tu lado a la gente que querías? Quizá. Pero, ¿quién ciertamente no era egoísta al respecto? Lo hubiera preferido vivo. Vivo y desecho antes que muerto.

La aceptación se traduce en una electricidad sobre su espina dorsal.

Ruega en su fuero interno a su recuerdo que lo perdone. Ruega que lo disculpe también por todo lo demás, por las cosas que no había sido capaz de evitar.

Cuando Gai pudo salir del hospital había recibido una carta de Hiashi para que fuera lo antes posible a la mansión de la rama principal de su clan.

Llegó ahí arrastrándose en su silla de ruedas, la tarde levantándose más allá de las casas clásicas con portones altos y viejos que a Gai no le atraían en particular.

— Estas son sus cosas — Hashi había señalado al pasillo. Una pila de cajas sin nombre esperando en el borde de la casa.

La cara de Gai no cambió de expresión cuando miró las cajas, ni siquiera un pequeño salto en sus cejas. Su vista volvió con la misma frialdad al líder del clan.

— Toma lo que quieras — Le dijo, su postura rígida parecía tensa, la incomodidad brotaba entre los dos de una desagradable manera — Neji era cercano a ti, después de todo, así que antes de deshacerme de las cosas pensé que…

— Son las cosas de Neji — Gai interrumpió. Su mirada se volvió hostil. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso, estaba enojado, estaba furioso, ofendido, desilusionado.

— Escucha...

— No — Gai se movió difícilmente sobre el lugar — No tienes derecho. No tienes derecho.

_No sabes nada sobre él._

_Nunca supiste nada sobre él._

— Creo que está mal — había comentado TenTen una vez que Gai había llevado consigo las cajas a su departamento — Será más difícil para usted.

Gai no responde. La mira a los ojos apenas, su rostro tenso y sus brazos rígidos sobre las ruedas lo que hacen que TenTen quiera alejarse. No hay discusiones por su parte.

Gai se queda ahí, solo, en un extraño silencio en una casa espantosamente tranquila donde no se escucha nada más que su agitada respiración, nada salvo la inercia de las cajas, nada salvo el desagradable y triste sabor de pensar que Hiashi tenía prisa por echarlo de su casa, por deshacerse de él, por _olvidarse_ de él.

_Como si fuera nada._

Gai se siente amargado con la idea. Nuevamente anhela haber podido recuperar él mismo el cuerpo de Neji, haberlo llevado él mismo hasta la caja. Haberlo llevado a casa.

A su _verdadera_ casa.

Su recuerdo se apaga. La sensación de desesperación se enfría mientras otra realidad lo atrapa.

Lo cierto es que no había un lugar al cual regresar.

Nadie puede volver a casa después de una tragedia.

No podía volver ahí sin Neji y llamarlo hogar. Una parte de todo había muerto con él. Gai ya no era la misma persona, nadie lo era, y su hogar también era un lugar diferente al que era.

Las risas de sus pequeños niños papalotean en su cabeza como mariposas de papel. Está de nuevo sobre los bosques, está de nuevo en sus pequeñas y divertidas misiones.

Camina recto, sus dos piernas firmes debajo de él. TenTen al frente extiende las camas debajo de la tienda tarareando débilmente alguna linda y pegajosa canción.

Gai los observa con detenimiento, una sonrisa en sus labios, palabras de aliento y gestos de aceptación que todos sus niños reciben y asienten, que creen, que atrapan en sus corazones con seguridad, que agradecen, que aprecian tanto como él aprecia su esfuerzo.

TenTen sonríe cuando acaba y se tiende en su lugar. Lee salta sobre la cama de Gai y se mete entre las sábanas como un pequeño niño, porque tiene miedo de la soledad.

Tenten se burla en voz alta. Neji la secunda diciendo que es un cobarde, que ya es muy grande, pero Gai ríe a carcajadas y se acurruca al lado de Lee, donde lo abraza.

Las luces se apagan. La lluvia cae afuera con lentitud, su sonido una suave cacofonía que disfrazaba los suaves y diluidos suspiros de sus discípulos.

Entre la oscuridad los reconoce y los mira. TenTen es la primera, su mano se escurre debajo de la cobija de Gai y este la atrapa. La niña se mueve a rastras hasta recostarse en su brazo libre. Su cabello atado en dos lindas coletas se enreda en los dedos de Gai antes de que se pueda acomodar.

Luego, sonríe al aparente vacío. Gai no puede verlo pero puede _sentirlo_.

Su mano diminuta se asoma por el otro lado, su rostro torcido en todo momento como si fuera obligado a hacerlo.

Sin embargo Gai asiente en aprobación. Le regala una sonrisa antes de que junte su mano con la suya.

Neji suspira con alivio. Su mano pequeña aprieta a Gai antes de juntarse a ellos y hacerse un pequeño ovillo sobre su costado izquierdo. También tenía miedo.

Gai suspira. Sus ojos se cierran, el peso de Lee contra su pecho, TenTen sobre su brazo derecho, la mano delgada y fina de Neji contra sus dedos.

Sonríe. Llora, porque es un romántico sensible, porque su corazón se calienta y los sentimientos lo sobrepasan, porque se siente feliz, porque se siente satisfecho, porque los ama.

_Somos una familia._

Había afirmado orgulloso y emocionado.

Gai no había soñado otra vida. Ellos eran su camino, su familia, su lugar al cual regresar.

Sobre su almohada cerró los ojos y los juntó a todos. La lluvia como una caricia olvidada y fría contra de su piel.

Sí, quería quedarse de esa forma el resto de su vida. Quería quedarse para siempre en ese momento, quería que el mundo se congelara en ese tiempo, que no pasaran los años, que nada cambiara, que los tuviera para siempre entre sus brazos, que no crecieran, que no se alejaran, que nadie faltara.

Sus ojos se abren en la realidad. TenTen casi lo ha olvidado, Lee ha hecho su propia familia, y Neji… Neji no iba a volver jamás.

Su garganta se aprieta, quiere encerrarse en su recuerdo, quiere volver ahí y quedarse más tiempo, acariciarlos más, decirles lo que sentía, unir sus dedos y atraparlos a ellos en un mismo sueño.

No puede. Los segundos siguen apretándose en su cuello. Ahora todos esos recuerdos le resultan difusos, demasiado viejos, irrecuperables, un cuadro suspendido y empolvado en algún lugar.

La mano diminuta de Neji se hace delgada entre sus dedos, se escurre como una figura de agua y se dispersa entre las grietas del suelo junto a su risa que se evapora y sube al cielo.

Un dolor lo golpea. Neji es una lluvia que no puede atrapar, su cuerpo se disuelve, su voz se convierte en la salpicadura de la espuma del mar.

La lluvia se hace tormenta, la negrura de las nubes destroza con su furia su fantasía, las mariposas de papel se pican y se revuelcan contra el piso, todas ellas diminutas piezas arrugadas cargan con un anhelo perdido.

La imagen de Neji entrando de un salto al lago, los pasos que daba delante de su equipo para protegerlos, las sonrisas diminutas que formaba cuando secretamente parecía orgulloso de sus compañeros.

Gai lo mira una vez más detrás de sus parpados, acostado, relajado, calmado. La confianza de su agarre lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo dormir con tranquilidad, con profundidad.

Habían sido una familia.

Quería pensar que seguían siendo una familia incluso si ahora Neji ya no estaba en ningún lugar.

No lo sabe. Quizá incluso cree ahora que si en un momento se tenía que decir adiós no valía la pena intentarlo, no valía la pena arriesgarse y atar tu corazón a algo que iba a marcharse.

Niega. No quiere sentirse arrepentido por lo que había tenido. Era la única vida que se le había permitido tener. Era lo único que le habían dado. Sus pequeños rostros flores al borde del invierno. Todos ellos nubes atadas a sueños a punto de caer.

“— Es algo que tú decides, Neji — ladeó suavemente el rostro hacía él — Es cuando te permites soñar, cuando te permites amar, cuando permites que otros te amen de vuelta. Entonces quizá esa es la libertad que esperas.”

Los pasos de pies descalzos suenan en su casa. Gai suspira con alivio mientras sus ojos siguen las espaldas de sus niños indagando el interior.

Lee se mezcla rápidamente y corre a la cocina. El ruido de la televisión lo inunda todo en un parpadeo y una pelea por el control remoto comienza una vez que TenTen vuela sobre el sillón.

Gai ríe entre dientes con la escena que le resulta tierna. Los niños siempre llenaban de colores la vida, sus risas pintando las paredes que creía marchitas.

Solo Neji se queda a mitad del pasillo, tímido, cohibido, sus manos sueltas sobre sus costados parecen incómodas y sus dedos se aprietan a sus lados.

— Siéntete como en casa, Neji — le dijo en un intento de que se relajara.

Ahora incluso comprende que Neji nunca pudo sentir paz en aquel lugar donde vivía, donde lo miraban mal, donde lo herían, donde la ausencia de su padre lo atormentaba y las divisiones de su clan lo angustiaban.

_Siéntete como en una verdadera y nueva casa_.

Neji caminó por el pasillo lentamente, su expresión se mantuvo seria y cabizbaja, incomoda en su totalidad hasta que sus ojos esquivos dieron con la puerta entreabierta de su habitación.

— ¿Eso es un girasol? — Su rostro lozano se planchó y sus pies diminutos y pálidos corrieron por la madera antes de que saltara sobre su cama para mirar de cerca aquella maceta que adornaba el alféizar de su ventana.

— Es hermoso, ¿no? — Gai entró también — Es mi flor favorita.

Neji sonrió ampliamente. Su expresión delineada por la luz tamizada de las persianas abiertas aun parece calcada sobre el recuerdo de su mente.

La expresión de la felicidad, del amor, de la libertad.

— La mía también — Neji suspiró y sonrió a la hermosa flor.

_La mía también._

Gai mira ahora la tumba de Neji. La gente llevaba flores aun, flores de muchos tipos y colores, flores que no significaban nada, que no decían nada, que no hablaban de lo que Neji fue.

Al final, solo Hinata cambiaba las flores blancas y fúnebres por girasoles. Todos estos siempre adornando el contorno de su tumba, todos estos intentando ocultar su rostro quebrado, la sangre de sus labios, su respiración ahogada, sus últimas palabras.

“— ¿Dejar que otros me amen? — Neji lo había mirado sin entender, porque Neji no comprendía el amor, porque Neji no tenía amor, no se creía merecedor de ninguna clase de amor.

— Sí. Dejar que otros se preocupen por ti, incluso si no hace falta que lo hagan. Relajarte y confiar en ellos, permitirte confiar en ellos — Gai colocó una mano en su hombro, la tibieza de su cuerpo a través de la tela de su ropa le acaricia en su recuerdo.

— Tampoco sé cómo hacer eso — Gai había reído. Sus ojos se fueron a la luna y la contempló unos momentos.

— Es de noche ahora, por eso — Neji parpadeó con extrañeza y lo miró.”

Gai ahora ve el rostro de Neji en cada una de esas flores. Se niega a pensar que su rostro se ha convertido en una figura de piedra en el piso. Neji vive en el polen, en los pétalos, en los colores, en el rocío, en el perfume que suelta su centro bajo la luz brillante de un nuevo amanecer.

“— Cuando salga el sol, Neji… — Gai le había guiñado un ojo. Su rostro de niño ahora una copia perfecta y hermosa de un girasol — Entonces lo mirarás. Y lo seguirás. Tus ojos no lo dejarán.

_Y alcanzarás la libertad.”_

En su habitación, sobre su ventana, el nombre de Neji yace pintado con tinta negra de rotulador sobre el borde de la maceta de su girasol.

_En memoria a mi querido alumno,_

_Neji Hyuga._

_Quien partió siguiendo la luz del sol._


End file.
